Ammonia abatement is a particular problem in the treatment of human and animal waste, sludge, manure decomposition and fertilizer manufacturing facilities. At present, ammonia gas is generally abated with a wet scrubbing system which is relatively expensive and requires secondary treatment of the wastewater. Combustion catalytic converters are also known for abatement of ammonia gas. However, the effluent from such catalytic converters include unacceptable levels of oxides of nitrogen (NOx) in many applications.
The ammonia catalytic abatement apparatus and method of this invention solves this problem on a dry basis, such that there is no wastewater associated with abating the ammonia laden gas, and it is less expensive and easier to operate while achieving equal or better results than wet scrubbers.